The invention relates to a water collection device for use with existing rain guttering and roofing. More particularly, the invention relates to a water collector that is positioned within or proximate an inside valley of a roof to direct water in a more uniform manner to the guttering.
To eliminate clogging of rain gutters by debris, e.g., leaves, various rain gutter covers have been designed to channel water into a rain gutter, while, at the same time, keeping the debris from entering the rain gutter. One such rain gutter cover is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,216,851 issued Jun. 8, 1993, herein incorporated by reference. Such rain gutter covers function through water adhesion principles that channel water into the gutter via a plurality of apertures formed in the rain gutter cover. These apertures direct the water into the rain gutter while debris of sufficient size is excluded from entering the rain gutter. Typically, such rain gutter covers are attached between a roofline and a lip of the rain gutter along the entire length of the rain gutter.
However, two portions of a roof may meet at an angle (typically, 90 degrees) to form what is known as an inside corner or inside valley. In principle, water flowing along an inside valley flows onto the top flat portion of a gutter cover following a path to the collector portion where, through principles of surface adhesion, the water is delivered into the rain gutter as the debris carried by the water is jettisoned off of the gutter cover. However, the amount of water flowing from an inside valley may exceed the gutter cover""s ability to collect the water, thereby permitting much of the water to overflow the gutter cover and to fall onto the ground resulting in soil erosion, basement leakage and so on.
In an attempt to redirect the rain water from the inside valley to a larger cross-section of gutter covers, vertical deflectors or fence-like devices have been installed on the gutter covers. These fence-like devices extend usually 1xc2xd inches to 3 inches in height and are positioned to interrupt the flow of water before it reaches the gutter covers, thereby diverting the water laterally across the roofing or the horizontal portion of the gutter covers. In essence, the fence-like devices spread the large quantity of water within the inside valley across the roof. Unfortunately, tree debris, twigs, leaves, seeds, and so on accumulate behind the fence-like device, thereby reducing its effectiveness in diverting the rain water. Additionally, debris collecting behind the fence-like device contributes to the deterioration of the roofing material itself. To keep the fence-like device functioning, frequent cleaning is required, which is cumbersome, dangerous and contrary to the intended function of the gutter covers, i.e., keeping the rain gutters maintenance-free.
One fence-like device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,333,417, issued Aug. 2, 1994 to Demartini. Demartini teaches diverging water diverting surfaces which divide water from valley configurations. The problem with this type of device is that it is designed to change the direction of the water coming down from a valley to a lateral direction. The sharp leading edge that extends normal to the roof surface catches pine, needles, twigs and other tree debris that contributes clogging the Demartini device with debris. Additional debris is in turn caught by any debris that is already hung up on the leading edge. Apertures in the diverting surfaces also catch pine needles, small twigs and leaf stems that further contribute to holding and collecting debris.
Additionally, the diverting surface taught by Demartini that is mounted generally perpendicular to the roof or gutter cover surface keeps water from flowing over the top of the diverter. Furthermore, the perpendicularly extending diverter disadvantageously holds debris up behind the diverting surface. Debris hung up behind the diverting surface clogs the flow of water (i.e., dams) behind the Demartini diverter. As this happens, water coming down the roof valley simply flows over the top of the diverting surfaces at the dam, rendering the diverting device useless.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a maintenance-free water collection device that functions within an inside valley of the roof without collecting debris.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages associated with the prior art. Specifically, the present invention is a water distributor for diverting water from roofing that forms an inside valley. The device provides the additional advantage of distributing the water without the device collecting tree debris or becoming clogged with leaves or twigs that may interfere with its function.
In one embodiment of the invention, a water distributor is provided having a substantially triangular top portion and at least one trough extending therefrom. Generally, the top portion has a first edge and a second edge for coupling the top portion to the roof valley. A front portion extends between the first edge and the second edge. The first trough has a first side and a second side, both of which extend outward from the top portion to divert the water flowing down the roof valley. The first side is disposed closer to the first edge than the second side. Optionally, a second trough may be disposed from the top portion on a side opposite the first trough.
Another embodiment of the invention comprises a substantially triangular water distributor having a top portion fastened to a first and a second rain gutter top which meet beneath a roof valley. The front edge of the top portion on each of its two ends transitions to a sloped trough that is highest on the end adjacent to the top portion. The rain water and debris from the roof valley is divided by a rear edge of the top triangular portion of the distributor and as it moves towards the front of one or both sides of the triangular top portion, the water and debris are directed into the sloped troughs. As water flows through the troughs, a controlled amount of water flows over the front edge of the sloped troughs which evenly distributes the water to the top of the rain gutter and the debris is also washed over the front edge of the trough or is washed through the trough and onto the top of the gutter cover.